Agent in Zion redone
by AgentOfZion
Summary: I think this is heaps better than Agent in Zion.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the revised Agent In Zion. Unlike the original, this one is set in an AU somewhere in the Matrix canon. In this one, Nyx will MAJORLY be referred to as Agent Woods. Might actually do a backstory this time rather than telling you ;) Feel free to read to original, but as of now it is discontinued. Another note: shifting I did come up with on my own. I know it features in ATS, which I recommend, but as they say, great minds think alike! ;P**

 **Please read and review!**

The Agent shifted into the nearest body to the rebels. She touched a hand to her earpiece, a quick tap letting the others know she had found the rebels. She drew her gun and began shooting at them, only to have her bullets stopped by a rebel every Agent knew too well. _Anderson._ She holstered her gun and sent a quick warning to the other Agents as Neo attacked her. Of course, Smith got there faster once he knew Neo was there, and when Neo had nearly killed her, Smith distracted him enough that Agent Woods could get up.

"Smith, how nice of you to turn up," Neo deadpanned.

"Mr Anderson, how nice of you to come here to die."

"That is such a bad line, Smith."

"Hmmm." With that, Smith began to fight Neo, and with Agent Woods involved, they managed to pin Neo against a wall. Unfortunately for them, they had forgotten about Morpheus and Trinity, who shot Agent Smith. Neo knocked Agent Woods down and held her down with a foot, pulling a needle with a serum made of code out of his jacket.

Woods snarled, "You think you can affect me with that?"

Neo plunged it into her arm, snarling back, "Oh, I think we can."

Agent Woods spasmed for a while. Neo pulled his phone out and talked to Tank. He nodded at something Tank said and watched as the Agent's code shimmered as it left the system. He smiled a small smile, and the three rebels left the Matrix.

 **I like the way this it turning out. Fun. Neo is a bit OOC. Who cares, he's OP. Later, AgentOfZion**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY updating :P**

 **Pauchok is a reference to a book I read. Internet cookies if you know what book it is, and if you review! (::) (::)**

The Agent wakes in a white room. Morpheus explains that she is in the construct. The Agent now has a body out of the Matrix, but she is not going to be allowed out until they get to Zion, for safety reasons. Now the Agent stands in the construct alone, looking through the coding that the rebels attempted to apply firewalls to. She starts to peel away the layers of code, accessing their ship's broadcasting functions. She is slightly annoyed when she realises that they are out of broadcast depth. Instead, she hacks it to send a message to the surrounding sentinels. Then she slides through the codes to their engine, and disables it, only her construct left active. She smiles slightly.

On the Neb

Neo bolts up as he realises the ship has stopped. He runs out into the hallway, where Morpheus and Link already stand. They all go to the engine room, and try to activate it. As soon as the engine splutters back on, alarms blare through the room. Link looks up, and bolts to the front of the ship.

"Sentinels!" He yells out, causing everyone else to go to the room with the electro magnetic pulse so that they can activate it.

"What about her?" whispers Neo, pointing at the prone form that is the Agent's new body. Morpheus grimaces, and ejects her into the body, enabling everything to be turned off. They fire the EMP.

Nyx opens her eyes. So they weren't lying when they said that they made her… human. She sits up and looks around the room. Every surface apart from the operator table and equipment is covered with dust. She tries to sit up, but the body is not strong enough. This causes her to groan as the weak mind forces her to sleep. The rebels glance over at the form now sleeping sideways on a Matrix entry chair. She looks a lot more peaceful as a human, especially asleep. Nobody bothers to fix the way she is sitting, no matter how uncomfortable. They all remember who she is.

They reach Zion, the Agent awaking as they do, obviously not impressed with her situation, but at least now able to move. They march her into the Zion prisons, where she is put in the only cell; they don't have criminals often. She only has time to think 'Well this body is pathetic' before she falls asleep yet again, body exhausted with the real world.

She wakes at a grinding noise. Someone is opening a hatch. In slides a tray of cream-coloured mush. A not next to it. Eat up, you're human now. She contemplates whether the food would be poisoned, before realising it would make no sense to take her all this way only to poison her, because they could have killed her easily earlier on.

She sits in the cell analysing each person who walks past her. Many come to mock her, but she tries not to pay attention. Those that have fought Agents mock the irony of her being the one in prison rather that the humans. Young kids walk past with their parents and stare, only to have their parents pull them away and telling them what she is. The days pass with monotony, not much happening. One day a person actually tries to have a conversation. It is a councillor. He speaks to her about slavery, trying to appeal to what heart may exist in a monster, but only succeeds in getting her to reply.

"I have a proposition, of sorts. You have obviously not just gotten me here to consume resources and mock me. You want me to work with you, yes?" At a nod from the councillor, she continues, "Then I have a deal. I work for you for a predetermined amount of time, and in return, after that time you release me back to the Matrix."

The councillor looks unhappy. "What's to say we don't just make you work for as long as we want?"

"You do seem to be fond of stopping slavery, so why practise it? And also, I'm sure I work far more efficiently if it is by my own volition."

"How likely is it that you would stick to the deal, anyway?" The Councillor's tone is scornful, mocking now.

"Please. I am not human, I will stick to the agreements that we make. As for you," She leans forward slightly, "I cannot know whether you or the rest of your race will observe the terms agreed to."

"You'd start mocking us if we didn't," he chuckles, "So I guess we have to."

She is let out of her cell and discusses it with the council, in front of the captains. The captains are exceedingly unhappy with this decision, but the council overrules them and they agree that a year would be sufficient. She will not be given terrible jobs, however, but likely difficult ones.

First job: A little proof

Neo watches the screens as the Agent is jacked into the Construct, but although it is not the Matrix, it has simulated Agents, and is fairly disguised (by neo himself, earlier that day). The Agent has been told it is a mission within the Matrix, and they know she will be angry when she finds out they have doubted her, but they have to check. She walks down the street to the designated point. She is collecting a package and returning it, but that is not the purpose. Neo nods to Link. Time to add simulated Agents to the equation.

Nyx is only 100 metres from the designated pick up position, when she senses a presence. Not the humans. Something else, though she feels as if she understands what the humans said about something being wrong with the world, but she'd never felt it before. She turned and saw what the presence was, or rather, who (or what, depending on your view of Agents). Agent Smith. Nyx knew she had been told to run when she saw an Agent, but running would tell them you were doing something wrong. He speaks.

"Your code appears different." He poses it as a question, but it is more like an accusation.

"Indeed." She turns and walks in a different direction, taking a longer way to the designated point whilst trying to avoid Smith.

"Explain." Nyx wasn't sure how to. If she fought him, he would know, if she ran, he would know, but if she told him… well, he would know, but he would also understand. So she walked and told him the basics, before promptly taking him out, blue light fizzing into…

…nothing?

Nyx knew that was wrong, and her processors were fast. A slight smirk appeared on her face. The annoying rebels, doubting her… they would pay for that. She walked to the pickup point, collected the parcel, and made her way back, dodging a lot of (simulated) Agents along the way.

When she existed the Matrix, the look she had on her face told Neo all he needed to know. He spoke to Morpheus quietly, "She knows."

And they knew that her loyalty, while it was good, would apply only to the set time limit. After that… getting cornered by her in the Matrix would be a bad idea.

Her next job was helping humans train, which she found a disgusting job for some reason. She was much too harsh on the ones that faced her, barely holding back and leaving many with very large bruises. When she was told to go easier on them, her reply was only "You asked me to train them. Let me train them," to which no-one had a reply, except to mutter, "damn Agent logic," under their breath.

The training continued for the whole week, leaving Nyx in a bad mood as she had not fought anyone even remotely good, and it was repetitive and boring.

When Trinity noticed, she picked on the Agent for having so called 'human feelings'. Agent Woods, however, true to her word, stayed silent, merely saving the repercussions of their words until she is truly free.

3rd task: helping release redpills

This task takes 2 months per redpill; finding a suitable target, watching them, working out whether they can handle 'the truth' and then the actual administration of the red pill. Again Nyx is working aboard the Nebuchadnezzar, and she is absolutely horrified at what this task entails. But she is a machine. She will do as requested. And they do.

They find a likely candidate: a girl in her teens who goes by the code name 'Pauchok'.

When they finally track down her true location, it is merely observing her routine. This job is quickly applied to Nyx, who now has to sit in the Matrix, watching, observing, and all the while feeling odd without her earpiece- or rather, she has it, but has disabled communication under the set conditions of their agreement.

It is after about a month of the repetitive routine that they finally decide to offer Pauchok the truth.

The rest of the rebels come in, instructing Nyx to be an unseen guard, to ensure nobody interferes with the process. Once the redpill enters the building, Nyx drops down off the roof and watches silently around from in front of the main entrance. It is then that an Agent appears. Smith, and in the (digital equivilant of) flesh this time. He greets her with a slight frown.

"You have been disconnected." Nyx nods, but Smith is waiting for more information as to where she has been for the past 3 and a half months. She smirks slightly. "I'm not authorised to tell you any more. You'd have to ask those who are… in command of me ant the moment."

This causes Smith to get angry. "I'm in command of you, I'm your superior!"

Then Nyx's phone rings. She answers it. It's Link.

"Why the hell are you talking to an Agent? Anyway, they got her out, so get to a hardline and get back out here!" Nyx closes the phone with a snap and turns back towards Smith.

"Got to go!" She smiles and walks to the nearest hardline and leaves, Smith looking quite bewildered and uncertain as he watches her leave.

"You were talking to an Agent."

"Yes."

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO!"

"Technically, in the terms that were agreed upon, unless specifically sta—"

"Well, I'm 'specifically stating' it now. Stop it."

 **On another note, I tried to do 2000 words, that's why it's so long: I was doing a word sprint in preparation for NaNoWriMo (look it up and join before it starts!) but I only got 1758**

 **AGENTS ARE COMING! *runs away, before realizing I am an author: I control them!***


End file.
